1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display and a fabricating method of the same, and more particular to packaging of an organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, an organic light emitting display using organic light emitting diode has drawn attention. An organic light emitting display is an emissive display, which electrically excites an organic compound having fluorescent characteristic to emit light. The organic light emitting display can be driven at a low voltage, and has excellent light-emission, a wide angle of visibility, and a high-speed response.
An organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels formed on a substrate. Each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode and a thin film transistor (TFT) for driving the organic light emitting diode. Since such an organic light emitting diode is susceptible to oxygen and moisture, a sealing structure has been proposed to prevent oxygen and moisture from entering the pixels. The sealing structure covers a deposition substrate with a metal cap having an absorbent or a sealing glass substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 discloses a structure for sealing an organic light emitting diode by coating a glass substrate with a frit. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776, the frit may seal a gap between a substrate and a sealing substrate, and allows the organic light emitting diode to be efficiently protected.
However, in a structure for sealing an organic light emitting diode using a sealing substrate coated with a frit, during a process of irradiating a laser to the frit, a stress occurs at the substrate due to heat of the laser. This causes a scribing line to be obscure during a process of scribing a mother substrate into unit substrates, which may cause cracks. Accordingly, an occurrence rate of a defective device increases and the impact resistance is deteriorated when conducting reliance tests. The discussion in this section is to provide background information of the related technology, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.